


Interlude - Coming Home

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Worship, M/M, Mention of Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Mention of torture, My take on omegaverse, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Bacta War, Slow Build, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Trauma Recovery, omegaverse delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wedge wasn’t sure if there was still some strange lingering Intelligence concern or if something had been missed by Starfighter Command as it settled into the recently liberated capital planet, but Tycho had spent the past nine days sleeping in his own room. They’d all been so exhausted that it had only recently occurred to Wedge that he could to do something about this.





	Interlude - Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I was doing instead of sleeping. Come, reward my bad decision making.

Wedge kept a close eye on Tycho as they made their way towards the corridor of the new Starfighter Command military base housing Rogue Squadron. The delta had thrown himself into his duties as the Rogue’s Executive Officer as soon as he’d been cleared of all charges of treason and murder. When they weren’t flying, he could be found hunched over a datapad, talking to supply officers, and ensuring their X-Wings and pilots were receiving proper care.

For once, though, they weren’t being run until they all collapsed. The last nine days had been hectic as the Rogues helped smash the Palpatine Counter-insurgency Force cells that kept popping up in the wake of the _Lusankya’s_ departure from Coruscant. Today, however, had been cut short thanks to the public ceremony planned for tomorrow.

Apparently, the powers that be didn’t want any of the Rogues to fall asleep during the speeches.

Without saying a word, Wedge grabbed Tycho’s elbow and pulled him into his assigned quarters as soon as they neared his door.

Wedge wasn’t sure if there was still some strange lingering Intelligence concern or if something had been missed by Starfighter Command as it settled into the recently liberated capital planet, but Tycho had spent the past nine days sleeping in his own room. They’d all been so exhausted that it had only recently occurred to Wedge that he could to do something about this.

Habit was also probably to blame. It had been over a year since Wedge had shared a private space with a packmate. He’d long since told himself he’d gotten used to it.

By the time the door slid shut, Tycho had his datapad out and activated. “Our resupply of proton torpedoes will be loaded by morning,” he reported. “Word came in about half an hour ago.”

Wedge bit his lip. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who’d gotten used to being alone.

Tycho looked tired under his mask of genteel professionalism, his body radiating caution as he stood with somewhat hunched shoulders. Worse still, his presence at the end of their packbond was faint and nearly as weak as it had been throughout his time in the Empire’s clutches.

“Tycho.”

“We’ve also been asked to try to tighten up our fuel expenditures, but I think that’s rather unrealistic under the circumstances-“

“Tycho,” Wedge repeated more urgently. Reaching out, he deactivated the pad and pressed it downwards until Tycho yielded and let it dangle next to his leg.

He caught a hint of fear through the packbond but frustratingly, he couldn’t pick up enough specifics to find the cause.

“Something off the books, then?” Tycho asked weakly. A hint of anxiety flickered across his face before he smoothed it away.

It was like he was desperate to be working-

Oh.

Reaching up, Wedge cupped his face. It had been nearly a full year since Tycho had escaped the Empire. He’d spent nearly every day since then struggling to prove himself loyal and useful to the New Republic. Of course he was having trouble stopping.

“I’m sorry I didn’t do this sooner. Bad habits and duty are poor excuses, but they are at least an explanation.”

Tycho stared back at him in confusion.

Tugging his head down, Wedge gave him a chaste kiss, lingering close after the brief contact.

A small tremor ran through Tycho’s body and his hands, hesitant and shaking slightly, came up to cover Wedge’s.

Wedge kissed him again, another gentle brush of lips.

“I am so very, very glad you’re here. I’m so glad you’re safe.”

Shuddering, Tycho’s hands tightened and his eyes closed.

“It’s all over and done. All the restrictions, the suspicion, and monitoring. It’s all gone.”

Another shudder ran through Tycho and his hands spasmed. There was a hitch in his breath and Wedge could feel his pulse starting to race through the heel of his hand.

“You can stop. Rest and recover.” Wedge kissed him again, longer this time and hoped it was properly conveying everything he was feeling. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Tycho’s eyes flew open. “Stay with you?” he repeated.

Nodding, Wedge silently cursed the restrictions NRI had placed on Tycho that had kept him separated from his pack. “Tonight. Tomorrow night. Every night we have. I would never force you but I have missed you very much.”

Shoulders rounding, Tycho squeezed his eyes closed. His hands tightened on Wedge’s, clutching desperately to him. He inhaled sharply, his breath shuddering as he sucked in air. Exhaling, he did it again.

Wedge strained to feel the packbond. It wasn’t as easy for him as others and Tycho felt so very far away. Again, he had to suppress a curse that he couldn’t get anything specific from his old packmate.

“I would like that very much,” Tycho said in a tight voice.

Joy surged within Wedge and he couldn’t resist kissing Tycho again and again. His mouth barely left the taller man’s before returning to claim it again. After a few moments, Tycho began to respond, slowly at first but with increasing enthusiasm.

They remained so for several minutes, just exploring each other’s mouths and holding onto each other until they both began to get dizzy. Almost reluctantly, Wedge pulled back, his thumb absentmindedly stroking Tycho’s check.

“We should get ready for bed,” he said almost regretfully. “Happily, I lucked out and got a refresher in my quarters.”

“And to think I’ve been stuck with the communal facilities,” Tycho said. He blinked and stiffened slightly. “My things are all in my- the other room.”

Wedge frowned. Someone would have to go fetch them but he didn’t want to leave Tycho alone. “I can go get everything,” he offered. At least this way Tycho wouldn’t have to leave.

“Okay.” Anxiety flickered again through the packbond. Before _Lusankya_ , Wedge might have teased him for it. Now, though, he was flying through uncharted space.

“Why don’t you go ahead and shower? Use whatever you need. I’ll be back shortly.”

They kissed one more time before Wedge regretfully had to release Tycho. He had to pretend he didn’t hear the faint whimper the blond let out when his hands fell away or else he wouldn’t have been able to leave at all.

“I’ll be right back,” Wedge said as reassuringly as he could.

He left Tycho staring forlorn after him and hurried towards his quarters. Former quarters. He couldn’t believe he’d let Tycho be assigned a separate room from him. Hopefully, they wouldn’t be needed after tonight.

Tycho’s belongings were meager and easily swept up into the duffle bag tossed under the bed. It was heartbreaking all over again. No one in the Rebellion managed to hold onto fine clothing but Tycho had always made an effort to replace anything lost when they had to scramble and leave things behind. The small set of attire tucked neatly into his drawers was drab in comparison to his former wardrobe, as was his set of hygienic items. Like most Alderaanians, Tycho had always taken special care of his hair. Right now, Wedge couldn’t even find conditioner, let alone some of the special cleansers Tycho used to seek out and cherish.

The only personal items he had were some novels on Holonet-blocked datacards and a holo-cube containing images of his family and of Alderaan.

That was something, at least.

After giving the room one last search, Wedge slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried back to his quarters. When he entered, he discovered Tycho showering in the refresher.

“I’m back,” he called out as he hovered near the door. “Any requests?”

The transparent sides of the shower were steamed over and Wedge could only just make out Tycho inside. The blurry figured rotated. “Just something to sleep in,” Tycho called back.

A flicker of disappointment blossomed in Wedge’s chest before he scolded himself. It didn’t matter what he’d been hoping for. Tonight and all their future nights were about Tycho. It had been so long since they’d been with pack. He’d let Tycho set the pace. If he just wanted to sleep side by side, Wedge would happily lie next to him. If he needed the security of clothing to move from the shower to the bed, that was also fine.

Tycho had been hurt in unimaginable ways by a true monster. Whatever he needed to feel safe and loved, he would get.

“They’re on the counter,” Wedge called out as he set out a pair of long pants and a long sleeved, soft shirt. After a moment’s hesitation, he added a pair of boxer briefs. Tycho hadn’t worn them to bed in the past, but that could have changed. Hells, Tycho used to only sleep in clothes if he had to. He’d prefered nudity and the access it facilitated for sex.

Just as Wedge finished placing Tycho’s other hygienic supplies on the counter, the water turned off.

“Towels?”

“Right here.” Wedge grabbed one, hesitated, then grabbed another. Tycho had used a plural. He tossed them over the open top of the shower and turned back to the counter to busy himself with cleaning his teeth.

When Tycho emerged, one towel was knotted around his waist and another draped around his shoulders and held closed in front of him.

“Your shower is significantly better than the communal ones,” he declared as he moved towards the counter.

“Well, it hasn’t been as heavily used,” Wedge said after spitting cleaning foam into the sink. He could see Tycho hesitating out of the corner of his eye. “Do you mind if I rinse off real quick?” he asked.

Startled, Tycho looked up at him and away from his clothes. “Of course not.”

With a smile and a small nod, Wedge stripped down, kicking his dirty uniform towards the clothing receptacle in the corner. He had to fight to hide the grin that followed moments later when he saw Tycho’s eyes narrow when the uniform failed to land within the receptacle.

Stepping into the shower, he turned the water back on and picked up the soap so he could start cleaning off the sweat. And with the privacy of the steam fogged walls of the shower, he let the relaxed expression he’d been wearing fall away.

It was so hard to stop noting Tycho’s changed behavior, or to stop dividing his actions into categories of “Before _Lusankya_ ” and “After _Lusankya_ ”.

Before, Tycho had paraded around the quarters their pack shared completely nude and often trying to cajole someone into tumbling into bed with him. After, he wanted clothes to cover him up for bed.

Before, they used to share showers, helping and teasing each other until Luke yelled at them to stop. (Luke had learned to respect how slippery, and thusly, dangerous, water showers could be early on and never stopped considering them a death trap just waiting for someone to do anything besides stand carefully still and only move with slow, careful consideration.) After, he lurked alone in the shower and didn’t step out until he was wrapped up in several towels.

Before, Tycho was a bright presence at the end of their packbond, a complex mixture of grace, anger, hurt, and love. After, what little Wedge could perceive through the bond was an unhappy bundle of pain and determination.

Wedge quickly cleaned himself up and ran an idle hand along his jaw, briefly debating shaving. He had the start of stubble and it would save time in the morning… But would also mean his jaw would start looking scruffy again much earlier. He couldn’t count on getting to bed at a reasonable hour, not with a midday ceremony and reception to follow.

Sighing, he turned the water off, choosing not the linger and enjoy the warmth. Grabbing the towel Tycho had thoughtfully left for him hanging off the top of the shower, he wiped away the water clinging to his skin and finished his bedtime routine with the it loosely tied at his waist.

His sleeping clothes were in the bedroom and given that Tycho hadn’t shown any displeasure or discomfort with his earlier nudity, Wedge left his damp towel hanging in the bathroom and padded out of the room naked.

Tycho was already in bed when Wedge arrived, skimming through something on his datapad as he sat up against the headboard, the covers pulled over his lap. Slipping on just a pair of loose boxers, Wedge climbed into bed and settled the bedclothes around him. He couldn’t help but sigh happily at finally being horizontal.

Turning on his datapad, Tycho attached it to a charging port next to the bed and laid down while Wedge reached out and deactivated the overhead light. The room darkened, illuminated only by a small reading light built into the headboard.

Wedge rolled onto his side, facing towards Tycho. “Is this okay?”

There was a faint startled sound and then Tycho moved closer. One of his hands reached out and found Wedge’s. “Of course.”

Accepting the invitation, Wedge also moved closer, closing the gap between them. Tugging their joined hands down to rest at their sides, Wedge took a moment to enjoy the warmth radiating off Tycho and the feel of his breath blowing faintly on his face. He couldn’t resist. He leaned forward and kissed him again.

Tycho groaned into his mouth, his hand tightening around Wedge’s. He responded faster than before, with more eagerness.

Running his thumb over Tycho’s, Wedge deepened the kiss, letting more fire seep into it. Tycho matched him and whimpered briefly against his lips before nudging this up another notch. His mouth began to move against Wedge’s, hungrily devouring him.

Wedge wanted to pin Tycho down to the bed and ravish him. He wanted Tycho to shove his face into a pillow and plunder his ass. He wanted to do anything and everything to him and have Tycho do it all to him.

He didn’t do it, any of it. He kissed Tycho, holding tight to his hand, and poured all his love and affection out through the packbond, hoping Tycho was open enough to the tether to feel it. He let Tycho guide him to what he wanted and what he was comfortable with.

As they continued to kiss, mouths moving hungrily together, Tycho pulled his hand free of Wedge’s and tentatively ran his fingers up his arm.

After being alone for so long, the touch was electrifying for them both. Wedge moaned into Tycho’s mouth at the light touch and then moaned again when Tycho began to explore.

Long fingers ran up his arm and stroked his shoulder before moving on to trace the line of his collarbone. Leaning forward, Tycho kissed the hollow of his throat and they both shuddered as he panted briefly into Wedge’s neck. Pulling back, Tycho braced himself on one arm and let his hand resume its explorations. Gliding down the center of his chest, he ran his fingers along the sparse dark hairs clustered there, stroking up and down and briefly stimulating the hair follicles.

Wedge’s head fell back as Tycho ran his fingers across his pectoral muscles, then circled first one nipple, then the other. He did his best to just let go and let his body move however it wanted. He wanted Tycho to feel rewarded for his exploration. He could feel his cock hardening as his boxers grew tight. Instead of trying to relieve the building ache, he kept his hands on top of the covers. If he was lucky, Tycho’s explorations would dip down there soon enough.

Tycho bent down and kissed him again as his fingers gently tweaked Wedge’s nipples, pinching the small nubs to full hardness. When he pulled back, Tycho took a moment to admire his chest before flicking his nipples and making Wedge cry out in shock.

Instead of going down, Tycho’s hand moved up. He fingers trailed over Wedge’s lips and up his cheek bones. Nails scratched at his scruff then a single finger slid down his nose. Lips kissed him again and moved around his face, brushing over his eyes and lingering at his temple.

Reversing coarse, Tycho nipped gently at his neck, suckling lightly at his fluttering pulse. His hands returned, retracing their path over his chest. This time, though, it was Tycho’s mouth that teased his nipples instead of fingers.

Tycho sat all the way up and tugged the bedclothes down some, exposing Wedge to the waist. With both hands this time, he stroked Wedge’s stomach, drawing more moans out of him as he felt the strong muscles. Hands moved outwards, teasing his sides and drawing a surprised giggle out of Wedge. His body twisted as he instinctively tried to escape the fluttering touch.

When he tired of tickling Wedge, Tycho pushed the blanket down a little further so he could see Wedge’s belly button. It was small and flat, ringed by short hairs and sitting above a line of hair leading to his crotch. Tycho’s middle finger circled the small ring, then ran down as much of the line of hair as he could see. His hand paused only slightly above the tent caused by Wedge’s cock.

“You’re hard,” Tycho said. His was almost disbelieving.

Wedge caught his hand and drew it to his lips, kissing it gently. “I’ve missed you, so very much.” Then, meeting his eyes, Wedge sucked on his fingers for a moment. “I want you, Tycho. However you want me. Even if it isn’t any more than this.”

A new shudder ran through Tycho and his head bowed slightly, eyes closed. He opened his eyes again and boldly reached out to grasp Wedge’s cock through the bedclothes. Wedge groaned, hips jerking at the sudden touch.

“This is for me,” Tycho said.

“Always,” Wedge groaned. He desperately wanted to thrust up into Tycho’s hand.

“I can do whatever I want with it,” he continued, watching Wedge intently. “Make you come or tell you to just lie next to me.”

“Yessssss.” Wedge’s hips jerked again.

“You’ll do whatever I tell you with this and nothing more.” Tycho squeezed him before yanking his hand away. The sudden loss of contact made Wedge whine, but he forced himself to lie still. He had the oddest feeling Tycho was testing him…

A thought suddenly struck Wedge and he felt his breath catch with sudden fear. “Tycho?” His voice was uneasy.

Wedge must not have changed much for Tycho to so easily read him. His blue eyes softened and he smiled slightly. “Nothing happened. No one did anything to me,” he said reassuringly. “Not that way, at least. There were a few threats to, but nothing more, I swear.”

Slowly sitting up, Wedge touched Tycho’s arm. “Even still, that’s more than you should have ever faced. We don’t need to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I know.” Tycho smiled again and it was much more open and easy than anything he’d seen in a long time from him. “That’s what makes it okay.”

He tugged Wedge forward to kiss him and then suddenly, finally, the packbond began to swell. The moment of accord had cleared away a darkness in Tycho, allowed him to release some of the pain from his long period of torture and suffering.

Wedge eagerly returned the kiss, hard-on forgotten as Tycho’s presence began to hum once more in his mind. The bond between them continued to strengthen as they embraced, singing out their mutual desire for each other and the sense of safety Tycho had with him. They parted briefly and Wedge couldn’t resist cupping his face again, stroking his cheeks before their lips met again.

“After all this time, you’re still you,” Tycho said with wonder a few minutes later. “You’re just like I remember.”

“I’m whatever you need me to be,” Wedge replied.

Still looking at him with wide eyes, Tycho began to fidget with the hem of his shirt. He bit his lip for a moment, breaking eye contact. Then, taking a deep breath, he pulled it off over his head.

Wedge immediately felt stricken when he saw the scars now crisscrossing Tycho’s torso. There was a cruel symmetry to many of them, as though someone had tried to turn his body into some kind of gaming board. Others were the remnants of more varied wounds, some short and deep, others long and shallow. Whatever beings had done this to him had left his hands and face untouched, which sent a strange chill down Wedge’s spine.

“May I touch you?” Wedge asked when he’d caught his breath.

Tycho nodded slowly and Wedge reached for his arm with one hand, seeking to copy the path Tycho had taken while exploring his body.

When his fingers ran up the inside of Tycho’s forearm, he felt small bumps, evenly spaced and signifying scarring beneath his skin.

“Injection sites, I think,” Tycho said in a neutral voice. “I can’t actually remember where most of these are from.”

Nodding slowly in quiet acceptance, Wedge took a deep breath and continued up Tycho’s arm, his eyes alert for any new mark his initial gaze might have missed. He caressed Tycho’s shoulder and continued on to his collarbone. When his fingers grazed Tycho’s throat, he glanced up at his face, watching closely for signs of distress as he touched his airway. Seeing none, he continued and slid his fingers down Tycho’s chest.

His pectorals were firm and strong. Wedge didn’t pinch his nipples like Tycho had done to him, but he did stroke them as he slid his finger around the smooth areolas.

After sliding back up Tycho’s chest, he began to explore his other arm and soon found a matching set of invisible scars on the inside his other forearm. Wedge ducked his head down, gently kissing the hidden marks. Tycho shuddered slightly.

Wedge took a few moments to admire Tycho’s hands, stroking his palms and caressing his knuckles. He kissed his fingers then began to suck on them one by one until all ten had been properly addressed. Finishing with a kiss on each palm, Wedge moved on to Tycho’s head.

There were more kisses for his lips, then his cheeks and temples. Wedge ran his hands through his hair, feeling how dry the blond strands were. He made a mental note to find Tycho some better hair products as soon as possible. He deserved all the pampering Wedge could provide and arrange.

After another lingering kiss, Wedge ran his lips down Tycho’s throat, again alert for signs of distress. He went down one side of his neck then up the other, mouthed at his jaw and reversed course.

Tycho was panting now, his head tilted back in pleasure.

“Lie down for me?” Wedge asked softly and Tycho complied.

Now that he was flat, Wedge could properly address the horrible scars maring Tycho’s body. He knew special treatments were needed to remove scars but he couldn’t help but wish they could be wiped away with a single bacta treatment. Tycho didn’t deserve to wear such ugly marks, much less carry whatever memories he had of their creation.

Wedge took his time and kissed each and every mark, offering complete acceptance of the changes forced onto Tycho’s body. When he ran out of marks on Tycho’s front, the blond rolled over and exposed more still on his back. Again, Wedge kissed each and everyone, and also his spine. He blew softly onto his back after every few kisses, aiming for the now damp spots on his back.

Tycho didn’t move right away when Wedge kissed the final mark, so he lightly stroked Tycho’s back with his hands. He followed the line of muscles and his sharp shoulder blades, then began to gently rub and caress his back. Wedge’s hands traveled up and down his back, starting at his shoulders and ending at his waist. He rubbed and massaged, kissed and stroked him over and over again until Tycho was moaning beneath him and rocking his hips into the bed.

Finally, Tycho pushed up and rolled over, revealing his own significant clothed erection.

Groaning at the sight, Wedge kissed him again and reveled in the lust pouring through their packbond.

“Help me with my pants,” Tycho panted into his mouth when they separated.

Obediently, Wedge scotted down so he could grasp the waist band, then pulled the soft pants down and off Tycho as he lifted and moved the necessary body parts. Tossing them aside, he also paused to slip off his boxers and couldn’t resist getting a hand on himself for a brief moment.  

Now that they were both fully naked, they remained still for a moment, just studying each other.

Wedge knew he hadn’t changed overly much over the past few years. There might have been a little more weight around his waist, but it was still mostly flat and strong. His thighs had always been lean and lightly haired, and his kneeling position made the muscles stand out in sharp relief. His cock was hard and erect, standing proud from its root in a nest of dark hair. The tip glistened with moisture as precome slowly leaked out of it as his body yearned for its long denied release.

Tycho had been allowed access to the exercise facilities and it showed. His legs were strong, yet shapley. He had the same golden hairs on his legs as was on his head and lightly dotting his chest, thick on his calves and lower legs, and then growing finer and more sparse further up his legs. More awful scars marred his thighs, but the marks there were fewer in number and lesser in severity. Wedge could only hope his backside was likewise only lightly marred, or better yet, as untouched as his face and hands. He wanted the fewest number of marks on Tycho as possible.

Tycho’s most prominent feature was seemingly untouched by cruel hands or implements. His cock had grown to its full length and the knot at the base was slightly swollen with arousal. Trailing his eyes further down, Wedge drank in the sight of his ballsack dangling between his legs.

Then, in an obviously teasing gesture, Tycho spread his legs further and pulled the sack out of the way, exposing his cunt.

Slick was leaking out of the opening, signalling how prepared Tycho’s body was for sex. There was a silent offer in Tycho’s actions and Wedge looked up at him hopefully.

“Can I use my mouth on you?”

“Force, yes,” Tycho groaned.

Wedge smiled but didn’t move. “Where do you want it? On your cock? Or would you prefer I lap at your cunt? I could slip a finger inside or just use my tongue.”

Whimpering, Tycho needed a moment before he could respond. “Mouth. On my cock.”

Immediately bending over, Wedge licked up Tycho’s cock to start wetting it and then took the head in his mouth. Tycho moaned as he began to suck. Wedge focused on adjusting to the big cock in his mouth before he tried to take more of it. He wasn’t nearly as good at this as Wes or Luke. (And there was no point in comparing his oral skills to Hobbie’s.)

When he was ready, Wedge began to slowly move up and down, doing his best to remember to use his tongue to stroke Tycho’s cock.

Tycho’s hand darted out, brushing his hair before darting away again. Wedge wanted to tell him that it was okay to hold onto him or even to make him move faster or deeper.

“Lick my cunt,” Tycho moaned after a few minutes

Wedge felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Letting Tycho’s cock slip out of his now sore mouth, Wedge laid down on the bed between Tycho’s legs and angled his head so he could reach.

The slick tasted wonderful. It had been so long since Wedge had had the that flavor on his tongue. He lapped eagerly at Tycho’s cunt, trying to stimulate as much of it as he could. Finally, he pressed in closer and shoved his tongue in as deep as it could go.

Tycho cried out at the penetration and immediately began to grind down on his face. Wedge could feel his balls rubbing against his temple and he moaned as Tycho’s legs spasmed. He felt completely surrounded by his long missing packmate and couldn’t imaging a better place to be.

Wedge continued to pleasure Tycho, alternating the thrusts of his tongue by nipping at the area all around his hole and his sensitive inner thighs. Tycho responded by moaning and rutting against his face, slick leaking freely from of his body. Finally, letting out a series of sharp, rapid pants, his back arched as he came. Come erupted from his cock and Wedge gasped as slick gushed into his mouth.

“Wedge, Wedge, Wedge,” Tycho moaned as the orgasm began to ease off and he hurriedly rose up to check on him. A finger ran down his face, sliding through the slick coating his cheeks as Tycho stared at him in marvel. “You’re covered,” he said in fasciation. His eyes swept upwards and then he groaned when he saw some come in Wedge’s hair.

“I’m here for you,” Wedge promised him. “Whatever you want.”

Tycho reached out with both hands, and caressed Wedge’s cheeks. After they were coated in slick, he sat up and ran his palms down Wedge’s body, spreading the slick all over him. When he was properly covered, he pulled Wedge in for a kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Wedge’s lips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Tycho said breathlessly. “I want you to fuck me and come inside me. I want to feel your cock moving inside me and your seed leaking out of my hole.”

“Force,” Wedge whispered hoarsely. “How do you want me?”

“Behind me,” Tycho said, and then he scrambled to his hands and knees.

Wedge was relieved to see that Tycho’s ass was unmarked, although there was a long scar on the back of each thigh. And of course, he had to kiss all along those two marks and make Tycho whimper again.

Once he was ready, Wedge ran his hands over Tycho’s thigh, admiring the picture he made. His legs were spread wide enough to let his balls hang freely. His cock, already hard again, also dangled between his legs, promising to shoot his seed either into the sheets or onto Tycho’s face depending on his position when he came. His cunt was open in this position, shining with slick and Wedge leaned forward and licked it again, needing a fresh taste.

Tycho moaned as he was touched and kissed, caressed and licked. His legs opened a tad more and he dropped his head. “Please, Wedge, fuck me,” he begged.

“I will, I promise,” Wedge moaned.

He ran a finger up and down his slit, spreading the slick all around Tycho’s folds and creases. Then he slowly pushed a finger inside and whimpered when he felt how tight Tycho was. He hadn’t had anything beside his own fingers for a long, long time.

Wanting to be certain Tycho was properly ready for him, Wedge began to finger him, driving his digit in and out of Tycho’s body. As soon as he was yielding to one finger, he added a second, encouraging his body to remember how to accept something inside him.

Once Tycho was taking three fingers, Wedge pulled his hand out and applied the slick coating his hand to his cock. He didn’t want Tycho to experience even a single twinge of pain.

Finally, he guided his cock up to Tycho’s opening. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Tycho groaned.

They moaned together as Wedge pushed inside. His cock was already covered in slick and slid effortlessly inside. His passage was so tight, Wedge’s vision began to darken before he reminded himself to breath. Tycho groaned as Wedge breached him, his voice reaching its peak as he paused inside.

Wedge yanked his cock back and thrust back inside. Tycho moaned.

Slowly at first, Wedge began to thrust in and out of Tycho’s body, practically drowning in the moans and soft sighs that each thrust caused. He held onto Tycho’s hips, but also occasionally ran his fingers across his buttocks for additional sensual stimulation. Wedge began to thrust harder when Tycho began to move with him. Wedge’s cock was bottoming out in Tycho’s body with each thrust, drawing more moans out of him as he Tycho felt Wedge’s balls press against his body.

“Ride, want to ride,” Tycho suddenly gasped out even as he ground back onto Wedge’s cock.

Once Tycho pulled off, Wedge hurriedly laid down and grabbed his cock so it would be steady for Tycho.

The delta was equally hurried as he climbed on top of Wege. He straddled his thighs, leaning onto one leg and he positioned himself over Wedge’s cock. Then, locking eyes with him, he dropped down onto it.

Tycho wasn’t able to maintain the eye contact for long. He was too busy moaning as he bounced up and down on Wedge’s cock, eyes falling shut as pleasure overtook him. Wedge did his best to thrust up into Tycho each time he came down, but mostly all he could do was stare worshipfully at his packmate.

Eventually, Tycho groaned and ground onto Wedge’s cock again. His cunt spasmed around Wedge’s cock, gleefully gripping the first hard shaft to penetrate it it over a year. When he was done, Tycho leaned forward, bracing himself on Wedge’s shoulders, and then he began to ride in earnest.

Wedge wailed as Tycho began to hammer down onto his cock. His cock plowed in and out of Tycho’s cunt and it was all just too much-

“Going to come soon,” Wedge sobbed.

Tycho whimpered and his cunt squeezed all around Wedge’s cock. “Do it, fill me up. I want to feel you come, Wedge. I want your come dripping out of me and coating your body as it leaks all over you.”

Groaning, Wedge seized Tycho’s thighs and began to push and pull him up and down, pumping his cock in and out of Tycho’s slick cunt. He slammed his hips up each time Tycho was yanked down onto him and reveled in each wail of pleasure the delta let out. Tycho’s head had fallen back and he was touching himself, one hand frantically jerking his cock while the other pinched his nipples.

With one final grunt, Wedge’s head tipped back and he came. His hips spasmed upwards, seed shooting into Tycho’s willing body. As promised, each jet of come came dripping back out of Tycho’s body and began to pool on Wedge’s body.

Wedge’s orgasm tipped Tycho over the edge. His cunt shuddered around Wedge’s cock, squeezing out every drop of come he had i him. His cock twitched and then even more come came shooting out of it. The thick ropes of come landed on Wedge’s face and chest, in his slack mouth, and finally pooled on his stomach.

They were both still for a moment, panting as they recovered from their respective orgasms.

Tycho climbed off Wedge and whimpered when he saw the mess of semen coating his packmate. Rotating around, he straddled Wedge again, this time upside down. He hungrily began to lick up the come covering Wedge’s body, aiming to clear a path to his cock as quickly as possible.

Wedge blinked dazed eyes as Tycho’s cunt appeared in his vision. His hole was gaping compared to before. Come clung to his skin and the hair covering his genitals, mixing with his slick. Without any prompting, Wedge began to eat him out and soon had his tongue back inside Tycho’s cunt once more.

When Tycho’s mouth found Wedge’s overly sensitive cock, he whimpered into Tycho’s body at the sudden overstimulation. The feeling of the vibrations against his cunt only made Tycho moan and suck harder.

Even after over a year, Tycho could play Wedge’s body like the finest instrument in the galaxy. His cock swelled again and Tycho gleefully began to deep throat him, eager to make him come again.

Wedge added fingers to how he was teasing Tycho’s body, thrusting them inside him while he licked around his cunt and teased his balls. Tycho’s cock was hard again and rubbing against Wedge’s body, libreally leaking come all over him.

Another orgasm tore through Wedge minutes later, more come shooting into Tycho’s eager mouth as his balls well and truly emptied themselves.

Tycho shifted positions once Wedge finished. His cunt slipped away from Wedge and was replaced by his cock. Tycho thrust slowly at first, making sure their bodies were properly arranged. He was straddling Wedge’s head, cock aimed to go straight down his throat.

Completely giving himself to Tycho, Wedge kept his throat relaxed as Tycho began to fuck his mouth. Each thrust cut off his air but Wedge knew Tycho wouldn’t hurt him, not when he was staring down at him with such loving eyes. He kept his mouth open as wide as he could and once he had the rhythm, he was even able to swallow around Tycho’s cock every now and then.

When Tycho came, his hips slammed down. Wedge moaned as he felt Tycho’s cock twitching in his throat, shooting come straight into his stomach. It felt like he lay there for an eternity with Tycho down his throat, but the delta pulled out well before Wedge could even begin to get dizzy. Fingers stroked his cheek after Wedge inhaled.

Once Wedge felt steady again, he carefully sat up and embraced Tycho. His packmate eagerly received the kiss, as he’d always loved tasting himself, and others, on someone’s lips. They made out again for a minute, filthy bodies sliding together until they separated once more.

A wide grin spread across Wedge’s face and was soon mirrored by Tycho’s. The packbond between them hummed happily, as strong and powerful as it had ever been.

Wedge couldn’t resist kissing him again and he happily stroked Tych’s face. Turning into the soft touch, Tycho kissed Wedge’s hand.

“We need to shower again,” he said lightly.

The “we” made Wedge cock an inquiring eyebrow. A rare blush crossed Tycho’s cheeks.

“We,” he repeated. “Will you join me?” Tycho asked, suddenly shy.

“Always,” Wedge repeated.

As they squeezed into the shower together, Wedge pulled Tycho’s head down for another kiss. He could properly feel Tycho now, all the pain and soul crushing loneliness he’d been feeling for far too long. It made him angry and upset all at the same time, but also determined.

If it was the last thing he’d do, Wedge vowed to himself, he would personally make sure that Tycho never got hurt like that again.

As the silent oath was made, Tycho felt warmth erupt in his chest. He felt like an animal finding spring exploding around him after a long winter, like he’d been caught mid-fall and saved from hitting the ground far below.

Wedge’s mind rumbled against his own, stronger and more powerful than he would ever admit to himself.

For the first time in far too long, Tycho knew without a doubt he was home.


End file.
